In tiefer Seele dunkle Nacht
'1. Kapitel' Geborgen in Sturm und Flammen Ich kuschelte mich an Funkes glühende Schuppen, schloss die Augen und hörte dem leisen Flüsternd des Windes zu. Funke der Dämmerung schwebte ruhig über das glitzernde Wasser des Meeres hinweg, kleine wärmende Flammen kizelten an meiner Haut. Neben ihm flog Sturmherz, die gletscherblauen Augen auf den Horizont gerichtet, Phoebe sanft auf ihren mächtigen Flügeln tragend. Ich hörte das Rauschen ihrer Flügel und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ascheschweif hatte Recht gehabt! Dieser Drache war der Nachfolger, welcher er verdiente. Obwohl Sturmherz anfangs eine blutrünstige Bestie gewesen war, hatte ihre positive Seite gesiegt und sich meiner besten Freundin unterworfen. Ich blinzelte, das das unglaubiche Blau der legendären Drachendame. Sie war noch immer mächtig, riesengroß, hatte jedoch einen liebevollen Ausdruck bekommen. Funke begann wie eine Katze zu schnurren und ich kicherte und setzte mich auf. Phoebe hielt ihr Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen der Sonne entgegen. Ihr Haar schimmerte wie Flammen im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Unter uns schäumten die Fluten des Meeres und ab und zu sah ich Saphirs geschuppten Kopf, wie er zwischen den Wellen auftauchte und ihre Augen, wie sie zu uns hinauf glitzerten. "Wieso hat sie dich gewählt?", fragte Phoebe plötzlich in die Stille hinein, "Wieso hat dich ein Meeresdrache gewählt? Ich meine, dein Eement ist Luft." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: "Der Name Sturmherz hat auch wenig mit Feuer zutun. Ich glaube, Saphir hat mich gewählt, da sie mich sah, wie ich wirklich bin." "Ein hinterhältiger, kleiner Kobold?", Phoebe zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ich grinste: "Genau, du hundertjährige, verwarzte Hexe. Mich wundert es, dass Sturmherz nicht schreiend weggeflogen ist!" "Ich habe mit meiner zu langen Adernase eben Charme!", Phoebe grinste. Dann ließ sie sich zurück auf Sturmherz' Rücken sinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Schade, dass Marion nicht dabei ist", murmelte sie, "Du hast Mal erwähnt, dass sie die frühen Morgenstunden liebte." "Ja", ich nickte und merkte, wie sich meine Miene verfinstere, "Aber wir können sie nicht mitnehmen. Nicht mehr." Die Sonne funkelte bereits golden am Himmel, als wir wieder im Innenhof des Internats landeten. Vanessa erwartete uns bereits. Sie trug ein weit ausgeschnittenes Oberteil, sodass man eine der drei zwanzig Zentimeter langen Narben auf ihrer Schulter und ihrem Decolé sah. Sie würden ewig auf ihrem Körper bleiben. Ich schluckte. Seit der Zähmung von Sturmherz hatte Vanessa sich äußerich völlig verändert. Sie schminkte sich nicht mehr, hatte Lachfältchen an den Mundwinkeln und Augenwinkeln bekommen und trug nicht mehr sehr stielbewusste Klamotten. Ihre Haare hingen oft offen und verstrubbelt über ihre Schulter und sie schien sich gänzlich von ihrem früheren Ich gelöst zu haben. "Hi Nessi!". ich grinste und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Weißt du was?", Vanessa sah mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an, "Unser Gänseblümchen wird eine gute Nachfolgerin meiner Divaherrschaft des Internats. Sie hat mich heute morgen sogar aus dem Zimmer geworfen, da ich das Badezimmer angeblich blockiert hätte." "Ach echt?", ich sah sie aufmerksam an, "Und was hast du dann gemacht?" "Was wohl", Vanessa grinste breit, "Auf ihrem Bettlaken steht jetzt in einem wunderschönen blutrot: Don't worry be happy! Mutter Natur hat es mit deinem Aussehen nicht so böse gemeint!" Neben mir brach Phoebe in gelächter aus: "Ich würde alles darum geben, jetzt Blossoms Gesicht zu sehen." "Nunja", Vanessa zuckte mit den Schulter, "Ich glaube ich habe vor einer Minute ihr Kreischen vernommen. Wir sollten für den Rest des Tages auf der Hut sein!" Ich knuffte sie freundschaftlich in die Seite: "Einverstanden. Ich wette, dass Phoebe sich auch so oder so in der Bibliothek verkrümelt hätte. Aber nun hat sie sicherlich auch nichts dagegen, ihr und Henry beim rumturteln zuzusehen!" "Untersteht euch!", Phoebes Wangen erröteten sich. Natürlich gingen Vanessa und ich nicht in die Bibliothek. Wir gingen erst zum Frühstück, wo wir uns unsere Teller volluden und dann anschließend auf dem Trainingsgelände verschwanden. Ich kletterte eine der vielen Steilwände hinauf, in der sich immer wieder Fallen auftaten, die dich entweder zu Boden rissen, oder dich beinahe abstürzen ließen. Ich war gut im Klettern. Meine Füße und Hände schienen sich automatisch in die Richtige Position zu stellen und durch meine Werkräfte konnte ich mih sehr gut an der Wand festhalten, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Vanessa sah mir von unten in der Gestalt des Tigers zu. Sie hatte das Kinn auf die Pfoten gelegt und ihre Augen funkelten bernsteinfarben. Ich musste grinsen, als sie aufschreckte und in ein heiseres Brüllen verfiel, als ein jüngerer Internatsschüler sie beinahe mit einm Pfeil traf. "Pass doch auf!", blaffte der Tiger und fuhr die Kralllen aus. Der vielleicht zehnjährige Junge ließ erschrocken seinen Bogen fallen, aber ehe er noch eine richtige Panikatacke bekam, gab Vanessa ein lautes Schnurren von sich und ließ sich wieder ins weiche Gras sinken. Ich war wärenddessen auf der obersten Kante der Mauer angekommen und hatte einen Gesamtüberblick über die Trainingswiese. Obwohl es kalt war, hielten sich viele Schüler draußen auf. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen, als ich Blossom und ihre neue Freundin Amber sah, welche über die Wiese auf uns zu kamen. "Zimtzicken im Anmarsch!", rief ich zu Vanessa hinab, verwandelte mich in einen Löwen sprang und landete auf den Pfoten neben meiner Freundin auf der Erde. "Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt", stöhnte Vanessa und rappelte sich auf, "Und der Pudel ganz in Rosa ist auch da!" Sie verdrehte die Augen. Mit dem Pudel in Rosa meinte Vanessa Amber, welche, nach ihrer Meinung, den Namen eines Hundes hatte. Amber war groß schlank, nicht ganz so perfekt wie Blossom aber sehr stielbewusst, sodass die beiden ein Herz und eine Seele geworden waren. Ich hasste sie, genauso wie Blossom (okay, Blossom etwas mehr, aber Amber war wirklich ein Alptraum in den grellsten Rosatönen). Ich nahm gleichzeitig mit Vanessa meine Menschengestalt wieder an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Vanessa!", Blossoms Wangen waren gerötet, "Vanessa! Du hast mein Bett angemalt! Mit roter Farbe!" "Ich habe es angesprayt", korriegierte Vanessa sie, "Mit roter Farbe angesprayt." Blossom starrte sie völlig perplex an, dann wurde ihr Gesicht noch röter: "Du weißt schon, dass ich das Ms Grastone sagen werde?" Vanessa zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das wird Ms Graystone nicht jucken. Vielleicht hast du mich jetzt ersetzt, aber deine Macht als Werelfe ist nicht mehr als die Sprungkraft einer Nacktschnecke. "Wie bitte?", in Blossoms Augen traten Tränen und wenn sie nicht so eine verdammt miese Kuh gewesen wäre, hätte ich sogar Mitleid mit ihr gehabt. "Du bist ein Nichts!", wiederholte Vanessa langsam und schien den Moment zu genießen, Blossoms tränenverschleierten Augen zu sehen. "Nein!", röchelte diese entgeister, "Das ist nicht war!" Sie schloss die Augen, wartete mehere Herzschäge, dann schoss sie als Schleiereule dem Himmel entgegen. Sie schraubte sich durch die Luft, machte eine haarschafre Drehung und kam auf Vanessa zugeschossen, welche sich augenblicklich in ihren Tiger verwandelte. Aber ehe die beiden aufeinander treffen konnten, breiteten sich sturmgraue Flügel über Vanessa aus und ein Flammenstrahl versenkte ein paar Daunenfedern der Eule. Blossom gab ein verwirrtes Kreischen von sich und wich nur mit Mühe Sturmherz' schnappendem Kiefer aus. Vanessa nahm wieder ihre normale Gestalt an, streichelte übe Sturmherz' Schuppen. "Hau ab, Blümchen!", fauchte sie abfällig die in der Luft trudelnde Schleiereule an, "Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Ich habe Freunde, die dich ohne Mühe in der Luft zerfetzen würden. Wäre eigentlich passend, al Elfe der Luft. Was meinst du Roxane?" "Nunja!", ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Bitte vergiss nicht, dass ich auch eine Luftelfe bin." "Oh, gut", Vanessa lächelte verlegen, dann wandte sie sich Blossom wieder zu, "Vergiss das, was ich gesagt habe, "Verschwinde einfache!" Sie fuhr das Muster von Sturmherz' Schuppen mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig nach, "Und du, meine Gute? Hast du dich schon wieder aus deinem Stall befreit?" Sturmherz gab ein vielsagendes Knurren von sich. '2. Kapitel '''Morganas Drache Vanessa verschwand kurz nach unserer Auseinandersetzung mit Blossom mit Angelina in der Drachenarena. Ich hatte beschlossen Morgana aufzusuchen, welche ich in den letzten Tagen immer weniger zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Als ich durch die vollgestopften Flure des Internats ging, entdeckte ich in der Masse an Schülern auch Louis, welcher sich mit Marius uterhielt. Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz und Louis' Mundwinkel zuckten, aber ehe ich mich zu ihm hindurchschlängeln konnte, sah ich Blossom, welche von der anderen Seite mir entgegen kam, mich wütend anfunkelte, zu Louis hinüber ging und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Ich unterdrückte einen Brechreiz und ging so schnell wie möglich um die Ecke. Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, sodass gegen einen anderen Elfen prallte, welcher ebenfalls ohne aufzuschauen den Gang entlang lief. In seinen Händen konnte ich einen kleinen, zerknitterten Zettel erkennen. Als wir zusammenstießen, ließ ich erschrocken die Bücher über die Geschichte des Rudels der Sturmwolken fallen, welche mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden landeten. Erschrocken sah der Junge auf. Er hatte strahlende, grüne Augen und haselnussbraune Haare, welche sich an den Spitzen dunkelrot verfärbten. Seine Haut schien aus Porzellan zu bestehen und ich keuchte erschrocken auf. "Oh, das tut mir leid!", der Junge sah mich verwirrt an, bückte sich und hob mir die Bücher auf, "Ich hätte wirklich besser aufpassen müssen. "Äh... ja... ähm... nein!", stammelte ich und schüttelte entsetzt über meine Verlegenheit den Kopf, "Ich meine... Ich hätte auch besser aufpassen müssen." Der Junge grinste: "Wirklich?" Ich nickte. "Ja dann bin ich zum Glück nicht alleine Schuld. Er drückte mir die Bücher wieder in die Hand. Dann runzelte er die Stirn: "Du bist doch das kleine Löwenmädchen, welches beinahe von einem Krokodil gefressen worde ist." Ich merkte, wie das Blut mir in den Kopf schoss: "Ja." Der Junge lächelte und nickte: "Du hast dich gut geschlagen, für ein Mädchen." "Für ein Mädchen?", ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Du bist doch eines, Löwenkind, oder?", der Junge zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch. ''Idiot! ''"Ja, dass bin ich", ich nickte kühl, "Und ich heiße Roxane. Nur für das nächste Mal, ehe du mich Löwenkind nennen musst, da du weder meinen Namen noch mein Geschlecht weißt!" "Okay", der Junge unterdrückte einen Lächeln, "Ich bin Ethan und wie du nicht schwer erkennen kannst ein Junge." "Wie wunderbar, ''Ethan!", knurrte ich, wollte herumwirbeln, aber im anderen Gang würden Blossom und Louis sein, also quetschte ich etwas ungeschickt bei Ethan vorbei und ließ dabei nicht aus, ihn mit der Schulter gegen eine Wand zu rammen. Als ich an die Tür zu Morganas Büro klopfte, war ich mit den Gedanken noch immer bei Ethan. Er war ein Idiot! Ein sehr gutaussehender Idiot. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und klopfte wieder. Niemand antwortete. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, drückte vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter. In Morganas Büro herrschte das reinste Chaos. Kleider lagen im Raum verstreut, Bücher waren aus dem Regal gerissen und Edelsteine lagen verstreut auf dem Schreibtisch meiner Patin. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Morgana?", rief ich und sah mich suchend um, "Morgana? Bist du da?" Es raschelte in einem Haufen Lametta und ein kleiner Kopf streckte sich ins Freie. "Erlenprinz!", keuchte ich erschrocken auf, "Was machst du hier?" Der kleine Rindenkrabbler König flatterte leicht mit seinen Flügeln und kam auf mich zu gekrabbelt. "Ich bin der König des Erlenwaldes und habe einen Drachenbund mit Morgana. Stöhrt dich das?" "Du bist Morganas Hausdrache?", ich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Doch kein Haudrache", Erlenprinz faltete seine Flügel auf seinem Rücken zusammen und ringelte seinen Schwanz um seine Krallen, "Ich bin nur ihr Drache. Nichts weiteres und ich soll, während Morgana weg ist, hier in ihrem Büro aufpassen, dass niemand unbefugtes in ihrer Privatsphäre herumschnüffelt." Er warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu, den ich ignorierte. "Dann bist du aber ein nicht so guter Wachhund", meinte ich und machte eine Geste, die den ganzen Raum einfasste, "Was ist hier passiert." Oh, das", Erlenprinz sah mich unbeeindruckt an, "Das war Morgana. Wenn sie einen neuen Schüler hat, ist sie immer ganz aus dem Häusschen." "Einen neuen Schüler?" "Morgana hat in ihrem Wald immer einen Mond lang junge Werelfen trainiert", Erlenprinz zuckte mit den Schultern, "Die meisten gehen dann hier auf das Internat, aber gestern ist im Märchenwald ein Schüler angekommen, der nur auf der Durchreise ist und Morgana ist sofot zu ihm." "Ohne mir bescheid zu sagen?", ich legte die Bücher vorsichtig auf das Chaos auf Morganas Schreibtisch. "Sie hatte sehr wenig Zeit", Erlenprinz schnaubte, "Sie hat mich nur hier her bestellt und war dann sofort weg. Manchmal ist sie sehr wenig fürsorglich. Ich meine doch, ich bin ihr Drache. Aber nein, ich bin zweitrangig." Seine Augen glitzerten gekränkt und ich wollte dem kleinen König bereits den Kopf streicheln, als er sich wieder fasste, räsuperte und meinte, ich solle nun das Büro verlassen. Ich gehorchte und als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, hörte ich das leise Schniefen eines sehr kleinen Königs, welcher sich wieder in einem Berg Lametta versteckte. '3. Kapitel '''Die Rabenaura Ich stand am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Landschaft, welche sich wieder weiß zu verfärben begann. Vor wenigen Tagen war der erste Schnee wieder geschmolzen, aber nun legte sich eine neue, dünne Schicht des gefrohrenen Wassers über die Wiesen und Seen. Icy war sicherlich begeistert. Ich sah sie im fallenden Schnee draußen stehen, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme ausgebreitet. Ich seufzte, drehte mich um und wollte gerade einfach weiter gehen, als ich beinahe mit Henry zusammenstieß. Der Junge mit den serh bleichen Gesichtszügen wirkte besorgt: "Roxane, ich will dich jetzt nicht beunruhigen, aber gerade hat Blossom Phoebe abgescheppt und, nunja, ich denke sie versucht deiner Freundin sehr schlechte Dinge über dich einzureden. "Wie bitte?", ich sah ihn erschrocken an, "Wo sind sie?" "Auf der Dachterasse", Henry deutete nach oben, "Sorry, aber ich halte mich da besser Mal raus. Wenn du mich später suchst. Ich bin in der Bibliothek. "Wo auch sonst!", ich grinste, dann lief ich an ihm vorbei auf die Treppe zur Dachterasse zu. "Ich meine Mal, Roxane hängt ja nurnoch mit Vanessa herum"; hörte ich Blossom honigsüße Stimme. "Weil sie beide in einem ZImmer leben und Werelfen sind. Roxane ist und bleibt meine allerbeste Freundin. Da kannst selbst du nichts daran ändern!"; Phoebes Stimme klang hart. Ich öffnete geräuschlos die Tür zur Dachterasse. Niemand bemerkte mich. "Und wieso hängt sie dann nicht mit mir ab?", Blossom Tonfall war lauernd. "Da du ihre Gefühle verletzt hast", knurrte Phoebe, "So einfach ist das. Roxane hat so viel in ihrem Leben verloren. Sie hat unglaublich gelitten. Du kannst das dir gar nicht vorstellen. Und bitte verschohn mich mit dem: "Sie nutz dich nur aus." Ich weiß, dass Roxane meine Freundin ist und selbst Vanessa würde sue für mich links liegen lassen." "Ach wirklich?", Blossom zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, erwiderte ich: "Ja, wirklich." Blossom zuckte zusammen und wirbelte zu mir herum. Angst spiegete sich für ein paar Sekunden in ihren Augen wieder, dann fasste sie sich. "Roxane, wir haben gerade über dich geredet!", ihr Lächeln war süß und zog sich klebrig wie Honig von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen. "Ich weiß", knurrte ich, "Lass die Finger von meiner Freundin! Hast du verstanden?" "Was habe ich denn getan?", Blossom sah mich unschuldig an. "Ich werde dir eines Tages noch den Kopf abreißen!", ich verengte die Augen zu schlitzen. "Versuch es doch!", zischte Blossom und verwandelte sich in eine Schleiereule. Ich tat es ihr gleich, nahm die Gestalt meines Löwen an. Aber irgendwie schaffte ich es nicht, die Gestalt zu behalten. Der Rabe drängte sich vor, vertrieb den Löwen und mein Wertier zersplitterte und ich wurde wieder zum Menschen. Die Schleiereule, Blossom, stieß ein schrilles Gelächter aus, aber Phoebe starrte mich an, als habe ich die Pest. "Roxane!", ihre Stimme zitterte, "Deine Tieraura! Sie ist verschwunden! Da ist nurnoch der Rabe!" Ich sah panisch an mir herrab. Schwarze Flügel, schwarze Federn umhüllten mich. Phoebe hatte Recht. Der Löwe war fort und das, was blieb, war der Rabe. "Oh!", höhnte die Schleiereule, "Hast du nun zwei Wertiere?" Ich gab ein Knurren von mir, gleich dem meines Löwen, dann nahm ich die Rabengestalt an, obwohl es sich anfühlte, als würde mir die Haut bei lebendigen Leibe abgezogen. Ich gab ein zorniges Kreischen von mir und schwang mich hinauf in die Lüfte. Blossom schien verblüfft. Ehe sie mich angreifen konnte, schnellte ich vor, schnappte mit meinem scharfen Schnabel nach ihrem Flügel und riss ihr einige Federn aus. Die Eule schrie auf, streckte ihre Krallen aus und fuhr mit ihren Klauen über meinen Schnabel, sodass diese zwei Kratzer hinterließen. Ich gab ein wütendes Krächzen von mir, packte Blossom und zerrte sie zu Boden, nahm wieder meine Menschengestalt an, spannte den bogen und drückte ihr den Pfeil direkt unter ihr Kinn. "Halt dich von mir fern!", knurrte ich. Dann ließ ich sie los und meine Feindin kam schwankend wieder auf die Beine. "Wieso dass denn?", Blossom lächelte lieb und unschudig und mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, zog sie eine Armbrust von ihrem Rücken, spannte sie und richtete ihren Pfeil direkt auf mein Herz. Ich spannte den Bogen. Blossom kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf: "Du bist so dämlich, Roxane! Ja, jetzt sitzen wir wohl in einer Zwickmühle." "Sitzen wir nicht!", knurrte ich, "Ich bin die bessere Schützin!" Blossom grinste, dann schoss sie. Der Pfeil verfehlte zwar mein Herz, durchbohrte jedoch meine Schulter. Ich schrie auf. "Aber ich bin die Schnellere!", Blossom lachte auf. "Halt die Schnauze, Gänseblümchen!", knurrte Phoebe, setzte Blossom einen großen Feuerwurm auf ihre Schulter, dann half sie mir auf und half mir von der Dachterasse. Hinter uns heulte Blossom vor Schmerzen auf. "Was stellst du nur andauernd an?", Jenny schüttelte den Kopf, wärend sie meine Wunde versorgte, "Das hier ist jetzt schon irgendwie dein zweites zu Hause, so oft wie du hier bist." "Danke!", ich schnaubte und zuckte zusammen als Jenny eine Salbe tief in die Wunde schmierte. "Unglaublich!", murmelte Jenny und seufzte, "Wieso hat Blossom also auf dich geschossen." "Sie hat angefangen!", knurrte ich. "Ja ja", Jenny verdrehte die Augen, "Das sagen sie alle." "Es ist die Wahrheit Jenny!", Phoebe saß neben mir, "Ich war dabei." "Okay, okay", Jenny seufzte, wickelte einen Verband um meine Schulter. "Sie hat Recht!", ich seufzte als wir das Krankenzimer verließen, "Ich bin so oft dort dass ich quasi dort leben könnte." "Deswegen bist du also jetzt so schlecht gelaunt?" "Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt." "Doch bist du!" "Ich überlege, Phoebe! Ich überkege!" "Und über was?" "Ich muss zu Morgana", ich sah meine Freundin ernst an, "Das mit der Tieraura ist seltsam. Das ist nicht normal!" ''Wieso gerade ''er??? Ich seufzte, während der Wind an meinen dunklen Federn zerrte. Ich hatte nur unter Schmerzen die Gestalt des Rabens angenommen und hatte zum Glück sehr schnell die Balance in dem mir entgegenströmenden Wind gefunden, aber die Tatsache, dass ich mit ''Ethan ''unterwegs war, welcher in Gestalt eines Adlers hoch über mir kreiste, ließ mich genervt aufkrächzen. "Kommst du?", Ethan machte einen Sturzflug zu mir herab und streifte mich mit seinem Flügel. "Halt die Klappe, Ethan!"; knurrte ich. Phoebe hatte darauf bestanden, dass mich eine Werelfe, welche in der Lage war zu fliegen, mich begleitete. Ethan hatte sofort eingewilligt und nun musste ich mir die Sticheleien des Adles anhören. "Seit wann bist du so lahm?", Ethan schwebte über mich hinweg, "Ich dachte, du wärst einer der schnellsten Werelfen des Internats auf Land." "Auf Land ist nicht in Luft!", krächzte ich, "Vielleicht bin ich eine Luftelfe, aber ich wurde als Löwenwerelfe gebohren, verstanden? Ich bin ''kein ''Vogel, okay?" "Hey komm", Ethan segelte wieder neben mich und sah mich mit seinen schönen glimmenden Adleraugen an, "Das war nicht so gemeint. Du bist eine Löwenwerelfe, schon verstanden. Aber könntem wir uns trotzdem vielleicht beeilen? Es soll ein Sturm aufziehen!" "Bist du etwa auch noch Luftelf?", ich verdrehte die Augen. "Nein", Ethan schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich gehöre dem Stamm des Wassers an. Aber als Vogelwerelfe habe ich dafür ein Gespühr." Ich schloss die Augen. Dann gab ich einen Pfiff von mir, verwandelte mich in einen Menschen zurück und ließ mich fallen. Funke der Dämmerung tauchte wie aus dem Nichts unter mir auf, fing mich auf. "Woher hasst du den Drachen?", Ethan blinzelte verwirrt. "Funke folgt mir im Auftrag eines alten Freundes!", knurrte ich, "Komm. Der Drache ist schneller als ein Adler." Ethan schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich in Adlergestalt auf Funkes Schweif nieder. "Du hast echt einen Knall", grummelte er. "Schön für mich, oder?", ich drehte mich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn wütend an, "Aber wie gut für mich, dass ich so einen vernünftigen Begleiter bei mir habe." Der Adler sah mich skeptisch an und ich bleckte meine Zähne. "Das sollte so viel wie Halt die Klappe! heißen, oder?", Ethan verengte die Augen zu Schlitze. "So ungefähr!", erwiderte ich, "Aber indem du schweigst, machst du dir einen ganz großen Gefallen." "Sie hat keine Lust auf dich!", Funke der Dämmerung wippte mit dem Schweif auf und ab, sodass der Adler ins Schwanken geriet. "Das hätte ich mir auch selber übersetzen können, Drache!", Ethan flatterte hilflos mit den Flügeln. "Er heißt Funke der Dämmerung", erwiederte ich, "Merk dir das gefällig!" "Wie du willst!", der Adler drehte sich von mir weg, sodass ich nurnoch seine Flügel sehen konnten. Seine Flügel schimmerten in einem schönen braunton, welcher langsam ins goldene überging. Der Adler war hübsch. Genauso wie Ethan in Menschengestalt, aber selbst in seiner Tiergestalt war er nichts weiteres als ein Kotzbrocken. Ich hasste ihn. Konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Funke der Dämmerung erwärmte seine Schuppen, um mich zu beruhigen. "Idiot!", flüsterte er, "Einfach nur ein Idiot. '4. Kapitel Der Schüler Der Junge, oder das Mädchen, war ganz und gar in schwarze Seide gehüllt, sodass ich nur die Augen sehen konnte, welche jedoch die ganze Zeit zu Boden gerichtet waren. Ich runzelte die Stirn, genauso wie Morgana, welche fassungslos und kopfschüttelnd auf und ab lief. "So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert!", flüsterte sie, "Die Tieraura wurde ersetzt! Einfach ersetzt und die Löwengestalt ist verschwunden!" "Wie fühlen sich die Schmerzen an, Roxane. Ich meine, wenn du dich in eine Krähe verwandelst!" "Wie wenn jemand einem bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut von den Knochen zieht." "Autsch!"; hinter mir verzog Ethan das Gesicht. "Klappe!", knurrte ich. Ethan verdrehte die Augen, "Da hat Man einmal Mitleid mit dir und dann wird man nur dämlich angemotzt! Unglaubliche Manieren, junge Dame!" "Danke!", ich lächelte ihn ironisch an, "Der Herr!" Ich deutete einen verächtlichen Knicks an, dann wandte ich mich wieder Morgana zu. "Kann man etwas dagegen tun?", fragte ich. Morgana zögerte, dann nickte sie: "Aber es ist schwehr zu schaffen. Du könntest dabei sterben!" "Dann mache ich es", ich nickte, "Mehr als mein Leben kann ich schließlich nicht mehr verlieren!" "Was meintest du damit?", Ethan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm, "Du kannst nicht mehr verlieren als dein Leben?" Ich saß neben ihm auf der Erde und als er sprach, zuckte ich leicht zusammen. "Ich habe mehr als genügend Freunde und Familienmitglieder verloren", ich blinzelte zu ihm hinauf, "Meine Dad wurde von einer ursprünglichen Verehrerin umgebracht und meine Mutter vor meinen Augen geköpft. Ich habe Donnerflug verloren, welcher mit mir eine Art Liebesverbindung führte, Ascheschweif wurde verbrannt und Phoebe überlebte das Schattenfeuer nur, weil sie zur Titanelfe wurde. Ich nenne mich manchmal in Gedanken einen Todesengel, denn jedem, dem ich meine Liebe schenke, passiert etwas schreckliches." Ethan sah mich verwirrt und erschrocken an. "Deine Mutter wurde vor deinen Augen geköpft?", flüsterte er fassungslos. Ich nickte: "Ich habe sie jetzt nicht direkt gesehen, aber ich habe gehört, wie ihr Kopf zu Boden fiel, ich habe ihre Leiche gesehen, ihr Blut tropfte auf mich hinab. Sie wurde von Reloces getötet. Aus Eifersucht, da mein Vater meine Mutter geheiratet hatte und nicht sie. Aber jetzt hat sich Reloces als meine Schicksalsmutter entpuppt und ich sehe sie zum ersten Mal in einem ganz anderen Licht." Ich spürte, wie Tränen in meinen Augen zu brennen begannen und ich wollte das Gesicht in meinen Händen vergraben, aber da tat Ethan etwas, was ich ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Er setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in seine Arme. Ich atmete den Geruch des Adlers ein und hörte seinen Herzschlag. "Du hast mehr zu verlieren, Roxane", flüsterte Ethan, "Mehr als dein Leben. Du darfst nicht aufgeben, denn du besitzt Macht, welche uns alle retten kann. Wenn die Nacht aus ihrem finsteren Versteck hinausgekrochen kommt, dann brauchen wir eine Sturmtänzerin, welche dem Schmerz, dem Tod ins Auge sehen kann, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken." Morganas Schüler stand still wie eine Statue im Schatten von Morganas kleiner Festung und starrte zu uns herüber. Ich kannte diesen stechenden Blick, aber als unsere Blicke sich begegneten, sah der Schüler schnell beiseite. Ich befreite mich von Ethan und stubste ihn leicht in die Seite: "Kennst du den?" Ethan schüttelte den Kopf: "Aber er kommt mir mehr als bekannt vor. Hast du gemerkt, wie er sich bewegt. Unglaublich geschmeodig, für eine junge Werelfe. Er hat noch kein Wort in unserer Anwesenheit gesprochen und seine Verkleidung hat er auch nicht abgelegt. Aber trotzdem starrt er uns andauernd an. "Woher willst du wissen, dass es ein er ist?", fragte ich, "Es könnte doch auch eine sie sein." "Ich traue einem Mädchen nicht eine solche Kleidung zu", Ethan schnaubte. "Herzlichen Dank!", knurrte ich und verdrehte die Augen. "Ach ja", Ethan grinste, "Du bist ja auch ein Mädchen!" "Auch schon gemerkt!", ich sprang auf. Meine Locken schienen wie elektrisiert in alle Richtungen abzustehen und saphirfarbene, schimmernde Magie stob wie Funken durch die Luft. Ethan blinzelte verwirrt und ich konnte mir den Aufschrei nicht verkneifen. "Er kommt wieder!", ich lachte auf, "Der Löwe, er kommt wieder!" "Aber er wird nicht lange bleiben!", meinte Morgana mit gehetzter Stimme, welche unbemerkt neben mir aufgetaucht war, "Das Ritual, wie du den Raben zerstören kannst und den Löwen wieder erwecken ist wie ich schon vorher erwähnt habe nicht gerade mit einer großen Überlebenschance. Es wird dich echt nicht erfreuen, Roxane, aber du brauchst dafür ein paar von den Dingen, mit denen Reloces ihre Macht erlangte. Du brauchst die magischen Zeichen auf der Haut, aber nicht mit Blut, sondern mit Asche gemalt. Und du brauchst das Feuer von Malventod." "Nein!", ich sah sie schockiert an, "Wieso Malventod? Kann ich nicht einen anderen Dämmerungsinger nehmen?" "Malventod hat Reloces zu ihrer Macht verholfen und er kann ihre Macht brechen", Morgana sah mich bedauernd an, "Es tut mir echt Leid, Kleines." Ich sah sie an. Dann glitt mein Blick an ihr vorbei und traf den des Schülers. Ich schluckte, dann drehte ich mich um und rief Funke der Dämmerung herbei. '5. Kapitel '''Schneetänze "Ich denke, du willst mich jetzt nicht mehr bei dir haben, oder?", Ethan verwandelte sich in seinen Adler, "Ich meine. Es wirkt doch etwas komisch auf Louis, wenn wir zu zweit auf einem Drachen ankommen, oder?" "Wieso sollte Louis das groß interessieren?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass meine Stimme so gleichgültig wie möglich klang. "Du magst ihn, gib es zu!", der Adler breitete seine Flügel aus. "Halt deinen Schnabel!", schnaubte ich. "Sehr passend, wirklich!", die Augen des Vogels blitzten vergnügt auf, dann stieß er sich von Funkes Schuppen ab und segelte davon. "Ich hasse ihn", murmelte ich, "Ich hassen ihn!" "Malventod?", Henry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Das ist doch nicht Morganas Ernst, oder?" "Leider doch!", ich seufzte und lehnte mich gegen ein Bücherregal. "Oh mann, manchmal bin ich echt froh, nicht in deiner Haut zu stecken!", Vanessa verzog die Mundwinkel kurz zu einem spöttigem Grinsen. "Sei froh darum!", Phoebe saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel, "Ich will echt nicht wissen, was Roxane noch passieren wird. Sie scheint Pech und Tod nahezu anzuziehen." "Wie ein Todesengel", Vanessa sah mich mitleidig an. "Genau", ich schloss die Augen, "Wie ein Todesengel." "Hör auf daran zu denken!", fuhr Henry mich unwirsch an, "Wenn du deine Laune weiter so in den Boden ziehst, dann ist es klar, dass du die Nacht des Rituals nicht überleben wirst!" "Wie hoch sind denn die Chancen, wenn sie eine Pink-fluffy-Unicorn-Laune hat?", Vanessa zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Besser, als wenn sie nach dem Motto: ''Morgen geht die Welt unter! ''das Ritual mit der miesesten Laune, welche ich je gesehen habe, bestehen will." "Da habe ich ja eine Nachicht, die Roxane noch fröhlicher machen wird", Angelinas Stimme schien leichter als Luft, als sie durch den Raum schwebte. "Und die wäre?", ich sah auf, aber ehe meine Freundin etwas antworten konnte, sprang Vanessa auf und presste ihre Hand, was sie nur in der Schnelligkeit einer Werelfe schaffen konnte, auf Angelinas Lippen. "Wag es bloß nicht!", zischte sie warnend. "Was für eine Nachicht?", ich blinzelte, aber Vanessa lächelte mich nur betont fröhlich an, "Nichts, Roxane. Nichts, was du jetzt im Moment wissen musst!" Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Wieso sollte ich es nicht wissen sollen?" "Es wird eine Feier geben!", Angelina befreite sich von Vanessas Klammergriff, "Es bringt dir nichts, wenn wir es bis zur letzten Sekunde verheimlichen, Vanessa." "Eine Feier?", ich runzelte die Stirn. "Eine Weihnachtsfeier", Angelina nickte, "Und da wir hier auf einem Internat sind, ist hier alles etwas größer und Traditioneller." "Mit vier Worten", sagte Phoebe und musste etwas lächeln, "Es findet ein Winterball statt. Kleiderordnung, man darf nur mit Partner aufkreuzen. Wird alles sehr streng überwacht." "Wie bitte?", mir vielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, "Ein Winterball?" "Bingo", Vanessa nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Es wird sicherlich die kitschigste Angelegenheit, in der ich mich je befunden habe", sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, "Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht hingehen." "Wieso nicht?", fragte Phoebe, aber Vanessa winkte ab, "Wirst du hingehen?" Sie sah mich forschend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich gehst du da hin!", Alicia sah mich aufgergt an, "Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall wahnsinnig freuen!" "Du hast aber auch schon einen Partner", ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück, "Ich müsste dafür noch jemanden fragen!" "Ja und?", Alicia grinste, "Du bist eine sehr hübsche Drachenelfe! Hübscher als Blossom und der Rest. Du müsstest nur ein wenig mehr lächeln. Das tust du nämlich nur seeeeeeeehr selten!" "Aus einem guten Grund auch", ich seufzte und zwirbelte eine Locke um meinen Zeigefinger, "Ich bin nicht der Typ für so etwas. Ich bin vielleicht auf dem Schlachtfeld oder bei der Jagd gut zu gebrauchen, aber ich gehöre nicht auf solche Winterbälle. Ich habe noch nie ein Festkleid getragen. Ich kann nicht Mal tanzen!" "Hat deine Mom es dir nicht Mal beigebracht?", Alicia zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Hat sie. Und Cia hat es auch, aber ich bin nicht ein solcher Mensch! Du weißt, dass ich mit keinem anderen als...", ich errötete. "Als mit Louis?", fragte Alicia. "Es ist egal", ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Er geht doch sowieso mit Blossom!" "Was soll er denn an dieser eingebildeten Gans haben?", die Wasserelfe runzelte die Stirn, "So hübsch ist sie nicht und begabt im Umgang mit Waffen auch nicht." "Aber sie ist redegewand, hat eine schöne Werelfenform und ist einfach perfekt!" "Du willst es einfach nicht einsehen, oder?" Alicia setzte sich neben mich, "Wenn du Louis schon von deiner Liste gestrichen hast, dann frag doch Ethan. Du warst doch mit ihm bei Morgana!" "Woher weißt du das?", erschrocken sah ich meine Freundin an. "Das weiß die ganze Stufe!", Alicia blinzelte, "Phoebe hat mir erzählt, dass du deine Tieraura verloren hast und dass Ethan mit dir zu Morgana geflogen sei. Ich habe es Ginny erzählt, ich meine, sie ist meine Schwester, und dann ging es an Lucy, Vanessa, Angelina, Holvar und so weiter weiter." "Nein!", meine Wangen röteten sich leicht. Diesmal aber nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern vor Wut: "Dieser Typ ist ein totales A..." "Schon gut!", beschwichtigend legte Alicia mir den Arm auf die Schulter, "Er ist sehr oberflächlich. Schon verstanden. Aber ich würde mich so freuen, dich Mal in einem Ballkleid zu sehen!" Ich schloss die Augen, wartete, bis die Wut verfolgen war, dann sagte ich: "Du hörst dich an, als wärst du meine Mutter." "Ne", Alicia kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf, "Dazu bin ich noch zu jung!" "Zum Glück!" "Hey! Du bist eine Freundin von mir, okay? Darf ich mich nicht für dich freuen! Ich werde wenn du willst einen Jungen für dich fragen!" "Bitte nicht!" "Wieso nicht? Es wird sicherlich ganz toll!" "Du bist zu optimistisch." "Und du zu pessimistisch!" "Hör schon auf!", ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ist doch so!", Alicia grinste breit. Ich stand bis zu den Knöcheln im Schnee, die Arme verschränkt und die Hände an den Körper gepresst. Ich frohr. Mein Bogen hing über meiner Schulter. Schneeflocken tanzten durch den immer dunkler werdenden Nachthimmel, legten sich wie ein weißer Schleier auf meine Locken. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete den Duft des Schnees, frisch und klar, ein. "Was machst du da?", ich zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme hinter mir zu reden begann. Hinter mir stand Louis, das blonde Haar wie auch ich mit Schneeflocken durchnässt. "Was machst du hier?", mir schoss das Blut in den Kopf, aber ich wusste, dass man das auf meinen von der Kälte geröteten Wangen keine Spur der Verlegenheit sehen würde. "Ich habe zuerst gefragt!", Louis grinste schief. Ich verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte: "Ich sehe hier herum und warte, bis ich erfriere, okay?" Louis zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: "Du willst zum EIszapfen gefrieren? Dein Ernst? Du kannst sehr schlecht lügen, Löwentochter." "Tja", ich verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und sah an ihm vorbei ins Schneegestöber, "Ich bin eben nicht so perfekt wie deine verehrte Blossom!" "Was hat Blossom jetzt damit zu tun?", Louis schüttelte den Kopf, "Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los, Roxane? Du hast dich total verändert, seit Marion...", seine Stimme versagte. "Das ist doch mein Problem!", knurrte ich und nahm den Bogen von meinem Rücken. "Es ist das Problem von uns allen!" "Wieso das denn?" "In zwei Tagen wird das Rudel der Sturmwolken in unserem Internat Unterschlupf suchen! Sie werden dich alle sehen wollen, da ''du ''die Tochter von Ginoveva bist! Eines Tages wirst ''du ''vielleicht das Rudel führen und wenn du keine Haltung behälst, dann..." "Dann beschmutze ich die Ehre meiner Mutter?", ich sah ihn wütend an, "Weißt du was? Ich bin nicht mehr die Löwentochter! Ich habe meine Tieraura verloren! Ich kann mich nurnoch in einen verdammten Raben verwandeln, verstanden? Und wenn ich nicht schaffe, den Raben aus mir zu bannen, dann bin ich nicht mehr Ginovevas Tochter! Dann bin ich die Tochter von Reloces. So wie im Schicksal, so wie in Wirklichkeit!" Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich wirbelte herum und lief davon, ehe er meine Tränen sah. Ich wusste, dass er mir nicht folgte. Der Schnee fiel wie ein wirbelnder Tanz um mich herum. Die Schneeflöckchen drehten sich zu einer Melodie, die nur sie selber hören konnten. Sie verflochten sich zu Figuren, zu Bildern, welche sich mit dem Wind auflösten. Schneetänze, tröstend und gefährlich kalt zugleich. Meine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander. Kälte kroch meine Beine hinauf. Ehe ich wusste, was geschah, rannte ich in den Unterbau der Arena, suchte unrer der von Drachenfeuer geheizten Steinmauer Deckung. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete den Geruch unglaublich vieler Drachen ein. Ich wollte schon hysterisch auflachen, noch immer verwirrt über die Situation, in welche ich gerade gekommen war, als ich eine leise Stimme hörte, wie sie sagte: "Bald ist es soweit, mein Kleiner. Bald kannst du Rache nehmen!" '6. Kapitel 'Vanessas Geheimnis Erschrocken presste ich mich gegen die Mauerwand, dann lugte ich vorsichtig um die Ecke. Vanessas Haar leuchtete wie kleine Flammen in der Dunkelheit und ich sah ihre bleiche Haut im Schatten schimmern. Sie schien wie ein Schneeengel, dessen Farbe das gegengesetzte Element widerspiegelte. Ich blinzelte verwirrt, als ich erkannte, mit wem sie sprach. Malventod sah sie mit glühenden Augen aufmerksam an. Seine Nüstern bebten sanft und ich hörte seine ruhigen Atemzüge. "Rache", hauchte der Drache glücklich. "Ja", Vanessa nickte, "Rache an der Frau, die dir all die Qualen aufgelastet hat. Rache an deinem grausamen und trostlosen Leben." Vanessas Stimme klang verändert. Weder energiegeladen, noch mürrisch, so, wie ich sie meistens erlebte. Ich kannte diesem samtweichen Unterton von irgendwo her. Es war etwas bedrohliches, welches in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. "Wann", knurrte Malventod. Vanessa schwieg. Ich sah ihre bleiche Hand, wie sie seine Schuppen streichelte. Dann flüsterte sie: "Wenn die Nacht zurück kehrt, mein Kleiner. Wenn das Licht stirbt." Ich merkte, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. "Ich werde sie zerfleischen", knurrte Malventod, "Sie in ihre Einzelstücke zerlegen." "Du kannst machen, was du willst", Vanessas Stimme schien höher, als sei ihr das Gespräch unangenehm und sie wolle es so schnell wie möglich beenden. "Ich muss weiter!", ich sah ihre weißen Gesichtszüge wie ein Gespenst durch die Dunkelheit leuchten. Sie sah mich nicht, als sie an mir vorbeilief. Wandelnd, wie eine Tote. Wie eine Schlafwandlerin. Mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen blieb ich an die Wand gepresst hocken. Das war nicht Vanessa! Das durfte nicht Vanessa gewesen sein! So etwas würde meine Freundin nie von sich geben! Sie würde sich nicht mit Malventod verbünden, damit die Nacht herrschte, wer auch immer damit gemeint worden war! "Wo warst du?", fragte Vanessa, ein weißes Handtuch um ihr nasses Haar gewickelt, als ich unser Zimmer betrat. Blossom saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und feilte ihre Fingernägel. Sie sah nicht auf, aber ich wusste, dass sie schon ihr süßes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen gesetzt hatte. Ich riss mir meine Kapuze vom Kopf, rauschte an ihr vorbei und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter mir ab. Ich stützte mich mit beiden Armen auf das Waschbecken und betrachtete mein bleiches Gesicht im Spiegel. "Roxane?", ich hörte, wie Vanessa vorsichtig gegen die Tür klopfte, "Ist alles okay?" Ich antwortete nicht. ''Wenn das Licht stirbt. Die Worte pochten schmerzhaft in meinem Kopf. Wer oder was war mit Licht gemeint? Und wer oder was war verdammt noch Mal die Nacht? "Roxane, antworte mir!", Vanessas klopfen wurde energischer. "Lass mich in Ruhe!", erwiderte ich, ohne meinen Blick von meinen schneeweißen Zügen zu lösen. "Vielleicht hat sie gewisse Frauenprobleme!", hörte ich Blossom feixen. Meine Wangen erröteten, ich wirbelte herum, riss die Tür auf und stieß beinahe mit Vanessa zusammen. "Hab ich nicht!", schrie ich Blossom an, welche erschrocken aufblickte und Nagellack über ihre Finger verschüttete, "Sei einfach leise! Verstanden Blossom! Du verstehst nichts! REIN GAR NICHTS!" Ich wollte wieder die Tür hinter mir zuknallen, aber Vanessa hielt mich an meinem Oberarm fest, sodass ich mich in ihrem Griff nur winden konnte wie ein Aal. "Was ist los Roxane!", sie sah mich ernst an und packte mein Kinn, drehte es, sodass ich direkt in das Grün ihrer Augen sah. Erst dann hörte ich mit der Gegenwehr auf. "Verdammt Roxane! Was ist passiert?" "Wen hast du mit Nacht gemeint?", platzte es aus mir hervor, "Wer ist das Licht? Wieso soll diese Person sterben?" "Wovon redest du?", Vanessa schien ehrlich verwirrt. "Du hast mit Malventod gesprochen! Gib es zu!", ich funkelte sie zornig an, "Ich habe dich gesehen und gehört! Du hast dich mit ihm verbündet!" "Habe ich das?", Vanessa sah mich fassungslos an, "Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun? Wann war das?" "Gerade eben!", knurrte ich und befreite mich aus ihrem Griff, "Ich habe alles gehört! Lügen bringt dir jetzt auch nichts mehr!" "Roxane!", Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf, "Blossom kann es bezeugen! Ich war die ganze Zeit hier!" "Da hat sie Recht", Blossom schnaubte verächtlich, "Sie hat die ganze Zeit das Badezimmer belegt!" "Aber", jetzt war ich die Verwirrte, "Wie kann das dann sein, dass..." Vanessa seufzte. Dann zog sie mich hinaus auf den Gang. "Es gibt eine Sache", sagte sie leise, "die ich dir noch nie erzählt habe. Ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester, Roxane. Ihr Name ist Mary." "Mary?", wiederholte ich langsam und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ja", Vanessa nickte traurig, "Sie ist beim bösen Stamm und dient der Nacht, will, dass die Dunkelheit die Welt beherrscht. Ich hasse meine Schwester." "Sie ist beim Bösen Stamm?", fragte ich erschrocken, "Und sie dient der Nacht?" "Ja", Vanessa seufzte, "Sie war schon immer vom Bösen fasziniert gewesen. Es ist schade, dass sie sich für die falsche Seite entschieden hat. Sie ist eine gute Kämpferin und eine Manipulantin. Sie hat mich einmal, als wir noch jünger waren, dazu überredet meinen Hund Fice eine Klippe hinab zuwerfen. Zum Glück schritt meine Mutter im letzten Moment ein und brachte mich wieder zur Besinnung. Mary ist genial. Genialer, als sie hätte sein sollen. Sie ist eine Gefahr! Ich habe die ganze Zeit gehofft, sie würde niemals hierher kommen! Aber nun ist sie da und sie wird alles tun, um ihren höllischen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, was auch immer er sein mag!" '''7. Kapitel Aschestaub "Es ist heute so weit", am nächsten morgen weckte Phoebe mich mehr als früh. Die Sonne streckte gerade ihre milchigen Lichtfinger über den Horizont und an den Ringen unter Henrys und Phoebes Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass sie anscheinend die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hatten. "Wir haben einen geeigneten Platz gefunden", erklärte mir der Freund meiner besten Freundin mir, "an dem man problemlos das Ritual durchziehen kann. Heute Nacht ist Neumond, also genau die Zeit, an der du den Löwen zurück rufen kannst. Du kannst dir einen Freund auswählen, der mitkommt und aufpasst, dass nichts schief läuft. Aber wenn du mit dem Ritual begonnen hast, dann kannst du es nicht mehr aufhalten, bist du dir dessen bewusst?" Ich nickte. "Ich nehme Vanessa mit, wenn dies okay ist", sagte ich und spürte dabei Phoebes verärgerten Blick in meinem Nacken. Es war klar, dass sie hatte mitkommen wollen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie dabei war. Was, wenn etwas schief laufen würde? Was, wenn das Ritual nicht nur mich, sondern auch meine Begleiter umbringen würde? Ich konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen und bei Vanessa wusste ich, dass sie merken würde, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Sie würde fliehen und überleben. "Okay", Henry nickte und ein dankbares Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er wusste genau, wieso ich Vanessa ausgewählt hatte und er wusste auch, dass ich damit Phoebe nur schützen wollte. Er war dankbar, dass er seine Freundin beim schlimmsten Falle nicht verlieren würde. Ich seufzte und nickte, dann fragte ich: "Wie sollen wir Malventod mitnehmen? Ich meine, er wird versuchen mich umzubringen und Vanessa wird ihn nicht alleine im Schach halten können." "Ja", Henry nickte zustimmend, "Das habe ich auch bedacht und deswegen wird Louis dich ebenfalls begleiten. Er ist sehr stark, besonders in seiner Werform und kann dich mühelos schützen. Außerdem kann man ihm vertrauen, dass er nicht auf der Seite von Elisabeth steht, die sicherlich versuchen wird das Ritual zu verhindern." "Das sind ja rosige Aussichten", knurrte ich und verzog den Mund, "Wieso kann nicht jemand anderes das Rabenkind sein? Wieso muss ich Diejenige sein, welche alle umbringen wollen?" "Schicksal", Henry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Roxane. Ich hoffe, dass du zurück kommen wirst!" Ich verabschiedete mich von Funke und von Saphir. Meine Drachen legten ihre schuppigen Köpfe an meine Schulter und ich roch ihren Flammenatem, sanft und weich. Angelina umarmte mich und Jenny, mit glänzenden Augen, flocht mir einen langen, dicken Zopf, als würde diese Tätigkeit sie beruhigen. Nur die vier wussten außer Louis, Vanessa und mir von Henrys und Phoebes Plan, was mich nicht gerade fröhlich stimmte. Von Holvar und dem Rest konnte ich mich nicht richtig verabschieden, da sonst alles auffliegen würde und sie umbdeingt mitkommen wollten. Also lächelte ich sie kurz bevor sie in ihren Unterrichtsräumen verschwanden kurz an und ging dann zur Bibliothek, wo Phoebe mich bereits erwartete. Aber ehe ich die schwere Tür aufstoßen konnte, bog Ethan um die Ecke und kam auf mich zu. Er lächelte und seine Augen schimmerten im gedämpften Licht des Flures. "Hi", er nickte mir zu. Ich blieb stehen, unfähig mich zu rühren. "Was willst du?", fragte ich tonlos. "Dich fragen, ob", Ethan schien verlegen, dann fuhr er sich durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar und seufzte, "ob du mit mir zum Ball gegen willst." "Wie bitte?", ich blinzelte verwirrt, "Ist das dein Ernst?" "Wieso nicht?" "Ich bin ganz sicher nicht der Typ für so etwas", ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Ganz ehrlich Ethan, such dir eine Andere. Wir leben in zwei unterschiedlichen Welten. Wir Ticken ganz anders. Das wäre echt keine gute Kombination." "Woher willst du das wissen?", er legte den Kopf schief. "Ich interessiere mich nicht für so etwas", ich sah ihn ernst an, "Ich habe durchaus wichtigeres zu tun als auch Wolke sieben in einem rosanen Tüllkleid über Rosenblätter zu tanzen. Vielleicht stellst du dir das besonders toll vor, aber ich halte nichts von diesen Dingen." "Ist klar", Ethan schnaubte, "Ich kenne dich besser als du glaubst. Wir sind vielleicht nicht immer der selben Meinung, aber wir haben auch vieles gemeinsam." "Und was bitteschön? Ethan, ich überlege es mir, okay? Aber im Moment solltest du mich bitte in Ruhe lassen. Ich habe wichtigeres zu erledigen, als über irgendwelche Bälle nachzudenken", ich drehte mich um und verschwand in der Bibliothek, seinen verwirrten Blick im Nacken spürend. Phoebe hielt mir schweigend ein schneeweiße Kleine entgegen, als ich mich zu ihr zwischen die Bücherregale schob. Ich zögerte nicht, es anzuziehen. Der dünne Stoff schmiegte sich kühl an meine Haut und ich runzelte die Stirn. Phoebe ignorierte meine Grimasse, tauchte ihren Finger in eine Schale voller Asche und begann Symbole und Bilder auf meine Haut zu malen. Ihre warmen Finger flochten graue Muster aus Asche und Ruß. Meine beste Freundin blickte mir nicht in die Augen. Auch nicht, als Sie begann meine Lippen und Augenlider zu Färben Zum Schluss legte sie mir einen schwarzen Samtumhang über die Schultern und schloss ihn mit einer Silberschnalle über meiner Brust. Ich atmete tief durch. Ich war bereit! Ich war für das Ritual bereit! "Danke", ich lächelte und wollte Phoebe umarmen, aber diese wich zurück, die Gesichtszüge weiß und unbeweglich wie Marmor. "Du vertraust ihr mehr, oder?", Phoebes Stimme zitterte, "Sonst hättest du darauf bestanden, mich mitzunehmen, oder?" Ich blinzelte überrascht. "Blouson hat mir alles erzählt", Phoebes Augen glänzten feucht, "Du teilst mit Vanessa Geheimnisse, welche du mir gegenüber gar nicht erwähnst. Du erzählst ihr über dich mehr Dinge, als ich weiß. Wir waren Mal beste Freundinnen, Roxane!" Ich sah Phoebe fassungslos an. Wieso glaubte sie das? Ja, Vanessa und ich standen uns sehr nahe, aber ich bevorzugte sie nicht gegenüber meiner Freunde. "Und du glaubst Blossom?", erwiderte ich mit leblose Stimme. Phoebe zögerte, dann presste sie die Lippen aufeinander: "Es hat sich viel verändert, Roxane." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bücherregalen. Ich blieb sprachlos zurück. Dann wandte ich mich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Auf dem Hof erwarteten mich bereits Louis und Vanessa. Ich schluckte, als ich an Phoebes Worte denken musste. Vanessa hatte uns ohne zu wissen getrennt und nun verließ ich meine beste Freundin, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie jemals Wiedersehen würde. '8. Kapitel' Das Ritual Der Abend war der Nacht gewichen, als wir den Ort erreichten, wo ich das Ritual vollziehen sollte. Vanessa lief vorneweg, die Hand an einer Art Zügel, mit welcher sie Malventod lenkte, welcher nur fauchte und mich gar nicht zu beachten schien. Ein flaues Gefühl hatte sich in meiner Magengegend ausgebreitet und ich musste immer wieder an Vanessas Worte denken. Oder waren es Marys Worte gewesen, welche dem gefährlichen Drache zugeflüstert worden waren? Ich wusste es nicht. Louis lief neben mir her, betrachtete schweigend die Landschaft, welche Stück für Stück in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Mein Kleid leuchtete wie ein einziges Licht in der Finsternis und meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich vor Nervosität auf. "Wir sind da!", Louis deutete nach vorne, auf eine Kombination von riesigen, schmalen Felsen, welche wie die Zähne eines Raubtieres in den Himmel stachen. Ich schluckte. Der Mond schien hell und gleißend über uns. Meine Beine schmerzten von dem weiten Weg. "Ihr wisst, was ihr machen müsst?", meine Stimme zitterte. "Weglaufen und uns verstecken, wenn Malventod über dich herfällt?", Louis brachte kein schiefes Lächeln zustande und der Witz ließ nicht Mals meine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken. "Ich meine es ernst Louis", meinte ich trocken. "Schon klar", der Junge nickte betroffen über seinen miesen Witz und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Er schien aufgewühlt, als wolle er versuchen mir etwas zu sagen. Aber er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging auf seinen Posten. Ich schloss die Augen, damit die Tränen nicht meine Sicht verschleierten. Ich wusste nicht, ob er jemals etwas für mich empfunden hatte. Er hatte mich beschützt, aber das war auch alles gewesen. "Roxane?", ich spürte eine kalte Hand in meinem Nacken und wirbelte herum. Erschrocken wegen meiner feindseligen Reaktion blinzelte Vanessa verwirrt. "Es ist bald so weit", meinte sie, "Neumond bricht an." Ich zögerte, dann nickte ich. Der Wind ließ mein langes, weißes Kleid um meine Beine wehen, sodass es sicherlich von Ferne wie mehrere Flügelpaare aussahen, welche sich in der Luft bewegten. "Ich habe dich lieb!", flüsterte ich, umarmte Vanessa, welche die Geste erwiderte. Sie krallte ihre Finger in den Stoff meines Kleides, als befürchtete sie, ich würde mich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen. "Egal was passiert", wisperte sie in mein Ohr, "Bitte vergiss nie das Mädchen, welches mit dir zusammen Marions Trauer geteilt hat." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie mich los und ich trat verwirrt und ängstlich zugleich in den Kreis der Steine, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, alles erwartend. Die Nacht wollte mich auf die Knie zwingen. Kälte kroch meine Beine hinauf und mein Atem wurde laut. "Es ist so weit", hörte ich Louis ehrfürchtig flüstern. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich hörte das gierige Schnauben von Malventod und als ich wieder blinzelte, sah ich, wie sich ein silbriger Schleier über die Steine legte, mich von der realen Welt abzutrennen begann. Mein Körper begann zu zischen. Rausch stieg von meiner Haut auf, als würde heißes Wasser auf Eis gegossen. Schmerzen begannen erst seicht, dann immer stärker meinen Körper zu durchzucken. "Roxane?", hörte ich Louis unsichere Stimme von weiterer Ferne, "Roxane! Pass auf!" Eine neblige Gestalt löste sich aus mir heraus. Die Gestalt eines Rabens, geisterhaft und durchsichtig zugleich, umkreiste mich, wollte nach mir hacken, aber ich wich ihr aus. Schweiß brach auf meiner Haut aus und ich spürte, wie ich mich begann aufzulösen. Nein! "Vanessa, schick Malventod los!", hörte ich Louis schreien und erwartete das mordlustige Zischen des Dämmerungsinger, aber nichts geschah. Ich erstarrte, der Rabe stürzte sich auf mich, sein Schnabel riss an meinen Locken, an meinem Kleid. Aber ich spürte dies nicht. Ich hörte Louis aufschreien und sah eine Gestalt mit orangenen Haaren, welche ihn zu Boden drückte. Vanessa! Ich sah mich panisch nach Malventod um und sah ihn ruhig neben einer zweiten Vanessa stehen, die Augen jedoch gierig auf mich gerichtet. Und dann trat der Panther aus dem Schatten, stolzierte neben Malventod und verwandelte sich in Elisabeth. Ihr Lächeln war bösartig und kalt, als sie mich anblitzte, die Hände vor ihrem Bauch gefaltet. "Sieh an, das Rabenkind will sich vernichten!", sie lächelte honigsüß. '9. Kapitel' Der Verrat Ich hörte Louis vor Schmerz aufschreien und sah, wie ein Netz aus schwarzen Blitzen ihn am Boden hielt, im Wunden in die ebenmäßige Haut brannte. Die zweite Vanessa kickte mit einem Fußtritt sein Schwert weg, welches er gezogen habe musste und kam lässig zu Elisabeth, Malventod und ihrem Double geschlendert. "Weißt du, Roxane", Elisabeth betrachtete mich mitleidig, während der Rabe weiterhin meinen Körper zerkratzte, "Wir sind uns so unglaublich ähnlich." "Ähnlich?", ich sah sie hasserfüllt an, "Womit denn?" "Nicht womit", Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf, "Frag besser worin." Sie trat einen Schritt auf den Steinkreis zu, sorgfältig darauf bedacht nicht zu nahe zu kommen. "Wir führen beide einen inneren Krieg gegen unser eigenes Ich. Wir wollen nicht akzeptieren, was wir sind, obwohl dies das Beste für uns wäre." "Ich akzeptiere das, was ich bin!", knurrte ich feindselig, "Verschwinde! Lass Louis frei! Wir haben nichts mit der Angelegenheit zwischen dir und dem bösen Stamm zu tun!" "Oh doch!", Elisabeth verzog die Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln, "Das habt ihr beide. Wenn ich euch beide töte, dann werde ich meinen Feinden Schmerzen zufügen. Schmerzen, die einem einfacher Biss in die Kehle nicht gleichzusetzen sind." Sie bleckte ihre strahlenden, weißen Zähne. Ich starrte sie an. "Reloces wird nicht um mich trauern", mein Gesichtsausdruck war hart wie Gestein. "Oh doch, das wird sie", knurrte Elisabeth, "Ich kenne sie. Länger als du sie kennst. Ich weiß, wie man sie in den Tod treibt. Ich weiß alles über sie." Ich sah sie zornig an, dann glitt mein Blick an ihr vorbei zu Vanessa und Mary, wie ich nun vermutete. Die beiden glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen, nur war, wie ich glaubte, die richtige Vanessa weiß wie Marmor und die Narben leuchteten blutrot auf ihrem Schlüsselbein. "Was hast du gemacht, damit Vanessa das tut? Was hast du gemacht, damit Vanessa mich verrät?", ich starrte Mary an. "Du verstehst es nicht", erwiderte diese gleichgültig, mit einer mir sehr bekannten Stimme. Ich zuckte zusammen. "Es war alles nur ein Wortspiel, Roxane!", Mary trat vor und nahm ihr Gesicht ab, strich sich das orangenfarbene Haar vom Kopf. Und dann erkannte ich sie. Meine alte Erzfeindin. Es war alles nur ein Wortspiel. Mary, Myra. Myra, Mary. Vanessa hatte nie eine Schwester gehabt. Niemals. "Aber!", stammelte ich verwirrt, "Wieso?" "Wieso? Wieso?", äffte Elisabeth mich nach, "Dachtest du wirklich, ich hätte zwei Töchter?" "Zwei Töchter?", die Farbe wich mir aus dem Gesicht. "Ja", Elisabeth nickte, "Hast du das nicht erkannt? Ich bin Vanessas Mutter. Hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?" "Nein!", erschrocken schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah meine Freundin an, "Ist das wahr, Vanessa? Bist du Elisabeths Tochter?" Vanessa senkte den Blick. Sie war bleich wie ein Gespenst und ihre Augen glitzerten feucht. "Ja", ihre Stimme war leise und zitterte, "Elisabeth ist meine..." Ihre Stimme versagte. "Da siehst du es", Elisabeth warf ihrer Tochter einen kühlen Blick zu, "Sie ist mein Fleisch und Blut. Deine Feindin." "Nein!", rief ich entsetzt, "Vanessa! Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt? Wieso hast du mich angelogen?" "Ganz einfach", erwiderte Elisabeth an der Stelle ihrer Tochter, "Sie hat meinem Auftrag gehandelt. Die ganze Zeit. Mit dem Krokodil hat sie es nicht geschafft, dich zu töten. Du warst zu zäh. Ein Jammer. Wir haben Morgana manipuliert, sodass sie das Krokodil nicht lenken konnte und wär dieser dämliche Glutflügel nicht dazwischen gekommen, dann wärst du jetzt mausetot. Aber wie auch immer. Vanessa war zu schwach, um dich oder Louis und seine Schwester zu töten. Sie hat euch falscherweise als Freunde angesehen. Sie hat sich für diese Phoebe geopfert und wäre beinahe gestorben!", sie schnaubte verächtlich, "Aber Vanessa ist viel mehr als eine gewöhnliche Drachenelfe. Ich habe ihr gezeigt, was der wahre Sinn des Lebens ist und sie verbündete sich mit Malventod. Myra war nur eine Ablenkung. Wir gaben ihre Vanessas Gesicht, damit sie dieser Blossom weis machte, Vanessa würde bei ihr im Zimmer sein, was jedoch nicht stimmte. Es war nie geplant, dass du Vanessa bei Malventod siehst und deswegen erfand sie ihre angebliche Schwester Mary. Die Böse ihrer Familie! Und du hast ihr geglaubt! Ihr weiter vertraut!" Ich starrte Elisabeth an. Etwas war in mir gebrochen. Ein Teil meines Herzens. "Nein!", hörte ich Louis schreien, "Du lügst! Du lügst du verdammte Hexe!" "Sie lügt nicht!", Vanessa hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen funkelten wild und entschlossen: "Es tut mir leid, Louis, Roxane! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schmerzhaft es war, euch umzubringen zu versuchen! Ich habe es nur bei einer Person geschafft! Bei einer einzigen!" "NEIN!", kreischte ich und sackte auf der Erde zusammen, "VANESSA! DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" "Doch", Vanessa sah mich zornig an, "Ich bin eine Mörderin! ICH BIN DIE MÖRDERIN VON MARION!" Tränen strömten über meine Wangen. Ich brach zusammen, spürte, wie der Rabe zurück in meinen Körper schlüpfte. Der silberne Schleier, welcher sich über die Steine gelegt hatte, verblasste. "Oh!", hörte ich Myras höhnische Stimme, "Enttäuscht, Roxylein?" "Nenn sie nicht so!", schrie Louis wütend. "Sei leise, Neffe!", knurrte Elisabeth. Dann trat sie auf mich zu, ging zwischen den Steinen hindurch und sah mich mit einem aufgesetzten, mitleidigem Lächeln an, "Erschreckend, oder? Aber begreife Rabenkind. In Vanessas tiefer Seele herrschte schon immer dunkle Nacht." Sie beugte sich über mich, strich behutsam über meine Locken. Dann trat sie beiseite und nickte ihrer Tochter zu. "Malventod", ihre Stimme war laut und klar, "Hiermit gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis Rache zu nehmen und dem Blute deiner Peinigerin den Schmerz zuzufügen, welche du durch sie empfangen hast." Mit diesen Worten trat sie schnell ein paar Schritte beiseite, denn Malventod stürzte vor, packte mich und schleuderte mich gegen die Steine. Seine langen Krallen bohrten sich in mein Fleisch. Mein Herz raste. "Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht töten sollte!", die silbernen Augen der Bestie glommen hasserfüllt. "Ich kenne keinen", hauchte ich, "Du kannst mich töten. Es wird nichts auf dieser Welt ändern." Malventods Augen flackerten überrascht und ich sah die Verwirrung, welche wie silberne Funken auf mich herab regnete. Der Drache zögerte. Ich sah, wie seine Muskeln zuckten, als führe er einen inneren Kampf gegen sich selber. "Rabenkind", seine Stimme bebte. "Nein", ich sah ihn traurig an, "Ich bin nicht das Rabenkind. Ich bin die Löwentochter." Und mit diesen Worten hob ich meine Hand, berührte seine dunklen, kalten Schuppen. Malventods Augen flackerten auf. Ich sah die Erkenntnis in seinem Blick. Der Schmerz. Die Schuldgefühle. "Verzeih mir!", hauchte er, ehe sein Körper sich in tausende violette Malvenblüten auflösten, welche sich in Asche verwandelten und auf meinen Körper hinabschwebten. Ein langer Seufzer wurde vom Wind davon getragen. Ein Seufzer voller Sehnsucht, voller Friedlichkeit. Die silberschimmernden Augen von Malventod verwandelten sich in Sterne, welche sanft schimmernd dem Himmel entgegen schwebten um ihren Platz in der Galaxie einzunehmen. Ich sah erschrocken auf meine Hände, wo die letzte noch heile Malvenblüte lag und sich langsam in Silber verwandelte, zu einem Schmuckstück wurde. Ich hatte ihn erlöst! Ich hatte Malventod erlöst! Der Rabe in mir zerfiel. Löste sich gänzlich auf. Dann spürte ich wieder die vertrauten Krallen. Die Krallen des Löwens. Meine Haut begann saphirfarben zu glühen. Meine Locken wurden zur Löwenmähne und als mein Herz sich mit all dem Licht, welches plötzlich auf mich einzuströmen schien, füllte, wusste ich, dass er wieder zurück war. "Nein!", hörte ich Elisabeth wütend und fassungslos aufschreien. Ich richtete mich auf, las in ihren Augen, dass sie sich in ihren Panther verwandeln und sich auf mich stürzen wollte, um mich nun eigenhändig zu töten. Aber dazu kam es nicht. "Hör mit diesem Irrsinn auf, Schwesterchen!", die Frau trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Ihr langes Haar wogte im Wind und verfing sich beinahe mit dem langen Fell des Braunbäres, welcher neben ihr her schritt, die dunklen Augen auf Louis gerichtet. "Beatrice?", erschrocken starrte Elisabeth die fremde Frau an, welche zwei ellbogenlange Messer zog und ihre Klingen der Werelfe entgegen streckte. "Es ist vorbei, Eli", knurrte sie, "Das Rudel hat die Lichtung umstellt! Es ist vorbei!" Und als wären diese Worte ein geheimes Zeichen, traten zahlreiche Tiere aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor. Raubtiere, Vögel, Huftiere. Sie alle starrten Elisabeth, Vanessa, Myra, Louis und mich an. "Du bist...", wollte Elisabeth fluchen, aber Beatrice brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. "Du hast verloren, Schwester. Deine grauenhaften Taten sind hiermit beendet." Sie trat beiseite und ein weißes Geschöpf jagte hinter ihr hervor, stürzte an Elisabeth vorbei auf mich zu und verwandelte sich in Jenny, welche sich über mich kauerte, mein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm. "Geht es dir gut, Roxane?", fragte sie. Ich starrte auf die Malvenblüte in meinen Händen, sah in die Augen meiner Freundin und lächelte. Aber kein Wort drang über meine Lippen. Nur ein sanftes Schnurren. '10. Kapitel' Die Löwin und der Wolf Ich kam in einem großen Doppelbett wieder zu mir. Jenny saß auf der Bettkante und drückte behutsam meine Hand, während sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln mein Gesicht betrachtete. Ich blinzelte. Man hatte mich mit einer blütenweißen Daunendecke zugedeckt und auf dem Nachttisch sah ich die silberne Malvenblüte schimmern. "Guten Morgen!", Jenny ließ meine Hand los, "Gut geschlafen?" Ich zögerte, dann nickte ich. Die Ereignisse mit Elisabeth und Vanessa strömten nur ein paar Sekunden später wieder in meinen Kopf und Trauer breitete sich in mir aus. Vanessa hatte mich verraten! Mich hintergangen! Aber dann dachte ich daran, dass ich den Raben in mir für immer zerstört hatte, das Malventod erlöst und der Löwe zurück gekehrt war. "Wieso...", stammelte ich, aber Jenny legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, "Du hattest einen zu hohen Kraftverlust und bist umgekippt. Es ist nichts schlimmes, aber du solltest jetzt auch nicht überstürzen." "Was ist mit Elisabeth und...", meine Stimme weigerte sich Vanessas Namen auszusprechen. Jennys Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich: "Sie sind entkommen. Ein schwarzer Nebel umhüllte sie und diese Myra und dann waren sie einfach fort. Sie haben keine Spur hinterlassen. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind." Ich nickte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie lebten also! Waren frei und konnten jeden Moment zuschlagen. Jenny schien das beunruhigende Gefühl in meinen Augen zu lesen, denn sie erhob sich und versenkte ihre Hände in den Taschen ihrer Hose: "Ich glaube, du solltest dich jetzt vorerst nicht mehr mit düsteren Gedanken befassen. Draußen wartet Besuch für dich. Schon den halben Tag. Ich glaube, da will jemand mit dir unbedingt sprechen." Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, aber ich rief sie zurück. "Was für ein Wertier bist du?", fragte ich. Jennys Hand ruhte auf der Türklinke, als sie ihren Kopf drehte und mich anlächelte, "Ich bin eine ganz gewöhnliche weiße Ragdoll Katze. Ich bin die zweite Anführerin der Sturmwolken." Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und eine Person trat ein, welche mein Herz automatisch schneller schlagen ließ. Louis war bleich. Sein Haar stand in alle Seiten ab und dünne und feine Narben zogen sich über sein Gesicht, seine nackten Unterarme und Hände. "Wie geht's dir!", ich schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. Man hatte mir einen enganliegende Jagdhose und eine viel zu große Bluse, welche Teile meiner Schulter zeigte. Ich merkte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss und ich versuchte schnell mein Oberteil zurechtzurücken, aber dann ließ ich es, als ich sah, wie Louis eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich stattdessen. "Nun ja", Louis betrachtete seine Hände und seufzte, "Die Narben werden wahrscheinlich erst nächster Woche nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Das Netz, welches diese Myra heraufbeschwört hat, hat auf der Haut gebrannt wie flüssige Laver. Es hat Angst in einem ausgelöst. Es war..." Seine Stimme versagte und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Man kann es nicht beschreiben, oder?", fragte ich. Der Junge nickte. Ich stand auf, strich mir die Locken aus dem Gesicht und rang mir ein müdes Lächeln ab: "Aber jetzt ist alles vorbei." "Ja", Louis nickte und seine Augen blitzen wieder schelmisch auf. "Wenigstens wird Blossom glücklich sein, dass du noch lebst", ich seufzte, "Ich meine sie wird so furchtbar gerne mit dir zum Winterball gehen." "Blossom?", Louis schien verwirrt. "Ja", ich nickte, "Blossom. Sie erzählt das in der ganzen Schule herum." "Wirklich?", verärgert zog Louis die Augenbrauen zusammen, "Wieso sollte ich gerade mit ihr gehen?" "Weil sie perfekt ist. Sie sieht gut aus...", begann ich aufzuzählen, aber Louis brachte mich mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen, "Nein. Ich habe sie weder gefragt, noch hatte ich das vor. Dieses Mädchen ist einfach nur... langweilig!" "Echt?", mein Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, "Du findest sie langweilig?" "Jope", Louis nickte, "Aber ich werde sie wohl oder übel doch noch fragen müssen. Ich meine du und Ethan..." "Ethan?", ich schien verwirrt. "Als er dich gefragt hast, hast du ja gesagt." "Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es mir überlege. Und das heißt bei mir eher NEIN. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass er mich gefragt hat. Niemand war schließlich dabei." Louis errötete: "Phoebe hat es mir erzählt. Sie hat eure Stimmen gehört. "Na super", ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, "Ich kann den Typen nicht leiden, okay?" "Wow, da haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam", Louis grinste. Dann nahm er meine Hand und ging vor mich auf die Knie. "Ich hasse solche...", begann ich, als ich erkannte, was er vorhatte. Louis grinste: "Pech gehabt. Roxane Sapphire. Möchtest du mit mir zum Winterball gehen?" Ich entzog ihm meine Hand, kniete mich auf selbe Höhe und tat dann etwas, was ich wahrscheinlich nie getan hätte, wäre ich nicht in diese alberne Situation geraten. Ich küsste ihn auf den Mund. Ja, ich küsste ihn! Und Louis erwiderte die Geste. "Manchmal", flüsterte er, als wir uns voneinander lösten, "Muss man einfach seine Krallen ausfahren, nicht wahr, Löwentochter?" "Bingo", ich grinste und küsste ihn wieder. Manchmal war es wirklich von Vorteil ein Löwe zu sein. Oder ein Wolf, dachte ich, als ich wieder das unglaublich schöne Grau von Louis' Augen sah. Kategorie:By RoxaneFawn Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Jäger des Blutes